bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi Takeda
|entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= Chapter 1 |voice= }} also known as , the , is a Professional Hero. He is part of the prestigious Takeda Family and is currently at the head of their hero agency. Appearance Takashi is not particularly large, standing at the average height of five feet and seven inches. What distinguishes him is his pale skin and short white hair that is characteristic of a member of the Takeda Family. He has black eyes and freckles around his nose. While he looks very scant and lanky from under his costume, he is actually quite muscular and fit, as a good hero should be. His hero costume is made up of a lot drapes. The theme of the costume seems very Arabian in theme, with long drapes and an Arabian keffiyeh on his head. The purpose of these long drapes is to conceal his weapons that are essential to his quirk and fighting style, his wires. He winds his red wires around his arms and his upper body and they both have bladed tips on the end. He usually always wears his hero costume, but underneath he has a plain white shirt and long, baggy shorts. His body has bandages on his legs in order to hid scars he got from his intense training with his wires. His hair underneath the costume is usually wild and messy since he never takes care of it. Personality History Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Fighting Styles Quirk : Takashi's body can generate an electric current. To facilitate this his body acts like a battery, hence his hero name. Takashi can then channel this ability through other items that are conductors. An example being his wires, which give him much more range with his quirks. Also, channeling his current through these conductors allows him to control the objects themselves, allowing him to move his wires when he has extended them very far. Takashi can also deal with circuits like those used for powering cities. This quirk also allows Takashi to travel through electric currents, giving him a lot of maneuverability in modern-day developed cities such as Tokyo. Takashi's quirk also affords him an immunity to electricity, meaning sustaining currents in his body do not harm him. Due to this Takashi can also act as a conductor, allowing an outside current to flow through him rather than generating his own. He also has the ability to act as a lightning rod, which is extremely effective in thunderstorms and against those with other electricity-based quirks. By absorbing outside electricity, Takashi can add to the power of his quirk, though using it like this will only bring out more of the quirk's drawback. A drawback of this quirk is that when he uses his quirk too much he will begin to secrete an acid from his skin which will not only burn his skin, but will begin to harden around him and lessen his mobility. Moves Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia